Three last words
by booklover1357
Summary: Bella is frankly well dieing and she needs to her three last words before she could tell him about her sickness. One Shot All humman second chapter is the revised version much better!
1. Chapter 1

**A\N- This just a short little one shot that I made up one day when I was board.**

**Summary- All human, Bella and Edward have been together for 2 years and their senior year is coming to an end but there is one thing that is killing Bella, Edward has never said I love you, Bella has but never has she heard it from him, she finds out something that is about to change her life forever.**

**Bella's Pov **

About a month ago I had figured out that I had terminal cancer the doctors

said that I didn't really have a chance so I decided not to do chemo, why

do something that will just make me sick when I'm going to die anyway.

I decided today to tell Edward about my illness are school was about to go

on a 1 week vacation and the doctors said I had two left so if I

tell Edward tonight then we would have two weeks left to spend together

before I tell him I need to here three simple words I love you. Whenever I

would say that to him he would frown and say we are only in high school

and we shouldn't get so tied down and it hurts so much. He is my first for

everything I gave him my virginity and he cant even say I love you.

Maybe its just me. I slowly out of my Porsche ( my mom got it for me and

when she found out I was dying) when I got to Edwards I walked up the

steps and knocked on the door and answered the door he smiled

sadly at me he was the only one besides my parents that know about my

sickness. You can go right on up Bella he is in his room. I smiled gently at

him as I walked in. I walked up the stairs and knocked on Edward's door. I

heard him call out "enter" and with my heart pumping and palms sweating

I opened the door. "Hey Bells" he got up and walked over and gave me a

kiss "what's up babe". I sat down on the bed next to him and looked up into

his eyes I gripped onto one of his hands and said " Edward I need you to tell

me something and I need you to really mean it do do you love me"? I felt his

hand go slack in mine and he pulled back from me. Bella we have been

through this we are to young to be that attached next year when we go to

college we might meet other people and who knows we might not want to

be so attached. I let out a small gasp a one of pain this hurt so much just to

here him say that. He looked down at me and sighed. Bella I think we

should break up because you want more from a realsonship then I can

give. I got up and said a quick "bye" and ran down the stairs. I tried to go

Past Carlisle but he stopped me by putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Bella what happened did he break up with you because you are sick?"

"No I sobbed out I didn't tell him I asked him first if he loved me and he

said no". "Oh Bella I'm sorry" "Me too" I whispered. I went out into my car

and went home I wished I didn't say anything because maybe my last weeks

could have been happy ones.

**Edward's Pov**

I watched as she ran out of my room, she looked so heart broken and hurt

that I felt a pain in my heart. I just don't think I'm ready for love but hey

maybe since were going to the same college we could get back together

when I am ready. I just hate how much pain I caused her.

**5 DAYS LATER STILL ON VACTION **

**Edward's Pov**

I decided on getting back together with my old girlfriend Tanya she was fun

and hopefully can help me get over Bella I'm kind of afraid of Bella finding

out at school and hurting even more but hey were only 18 we have plenty of

time.

**Back to school Bella's Pov**

I walked along the halls feeling kind of crappy that day almost like I was

dieing. Hahaha I love my jokes. Then what I saw then shocked me and

made my heart even rip even further, Edward making out with Tanya

against the lockers. Edward looked up at me and looked a little

apologetically in his eyes. I just walked away and went to my first class. At

the end of the day Edward had caught up with me. "Hey Bella so sorry

about you having to see that". "Whatever I mumbled trying to hold back

tears." "Bella I don't get you were seniors we have tons of time". I snapped

"No Edward we all don't have a bunch of time in the world things catch up

to us."

I took off and went home deciding I didn't have to go to school for the

rest of the week.

**WESDAY**

**EDWARD'S Pov**

I had just gotten home from a date with Tanya, I had missed

Bella terribly but I hadn't seen her all week. When I walked in the dinning

Room I saw mom and dad sitting there looking very sad and depressed.

"Mom dad what's going on did someone die" I half joked, with a smirk.

My dad looked up sharply and narrowed his eyes at me "this is no time

to joke son now come sit down." I was really confused but I sat down.

My dad looked up at me, "Son a little over a month ago Bella found out

she had cancer. She had a bunch of tumers all over her body and she decied

not to do treatments because she knew she was going to die. I'm sorry but

she's dead". I looked up at him "what are you talking about I just saw her

she was fine and she would have told me". My dad shook his head slowly

I sorry son but she really was sick here she left you a letter.

_Dear Edward_

_My dear Edward, you were my first and last love, my best friend, and my first and last lover. I will always love you even though you don't feel the same for me and that's fine don't beat yourself over it. You are the best guy in the world and any girl would be lucky to have you. The reason I didn't tell you is because maybe I'm selfish I just needed to here those three big words I LOVE YOU and I guess I____wasn't good enough for your love, maybe some day I'll see you again in a higher place_

_Yours always Bella._

I couldn't believe it I was in total shock she was gone we wouldn't have any

time to get back together, I couldn't wait to give her the three words she

needed to hear from me. I knew I loved her but I just didn't want to tell

myself that. DAMN IT !!! I broke down onto my knees crying.

I couldn't believe it I would never see Bella again. I could feel the

numbness wash over me and I could barely feel it when my mom and dad

wrapped their arms around me I would never feel again.

**Epilogue**

Edward's Pov

I am 72 years old I am an accomplished writer and musician. I was right I

Never did fall in love after Bella but I did adopt a little girl I found

wandering the streets after her parents left her. Her name is Maricanna and

she married an great man. I gently passed away during my sleep tonight and

when I reached heavens gates I looked like I was 18 again and their

standing by the gate was Bella. I had missed her so much. I ran over and

pulled her into my arms sobbing into her neck. "I'm sorry I did love

you Bella I just couldn't tell and I'm so sorry". She smiled her angelic smile

and said "I know honey I was just waiting for you." She held her hand out to

me and said "ready to start eternity with me" she smiled. "Iv always been

ready" I vowed give her a chaste kiss on the mouth and we turned and

walked through the gates of heaven finally together.


	2. Chapter 2 revisied first chapter

Last month I had found out that I had terminal cancer. It scared me but I soon was able to come to accept that I could not get treatment for my disease. Doctor Cullen did everything he could and even tried to convince me to stay on chemo. I knew it was useless and did not want to spend my last few weeks in pain. I had an amazing boyfriend Edward who I had yet to tell yet. The one thing that is holding me back is that Edward had never said three little words to me. I told him a couple of times but every time I had he would frown and say were too young to say things like that, and we had plenty of time when we get older. I didn't want to put this kind of burden on him if he didn't love me.

So I waited in till Christmas vacation which was two weeks after my diagnosis. I wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.

I walked into the Cullen house, a few days after Christmas, and was greeted warmly by Dr. Cullen and his wife Esme. They have always been kind to me. I love them almost as much as my parents.

I knocked on Edward's door my palms sweaty and my heart racing. He opened it looking as amazing as usual. He gave me a sweet kiss and a tight hug.

"Are you okay you look a little pale?"

I smiled weakly, I have been feeling weak as of late but I would just ignore it.

" I'm fine just a little tried."

We sat down on his bed and talked for a little bit and listened to music. Finally I got up the courage to ask him.

"Edward I need to tell you something really important and I need you to be completely honest with me. Do you love me?"

I watched as his face fell and he ran a hand nervously through his hair.

" Bella were still so young, and are going to be going to college next year. If we get so attached now and then meet someone new at college were going to want to be free."

I let out a same gasp, it hurt so much to hear him say this to me, and I could feel the tears welling up.

Edward let out a sigh "Bella I think we should break up, it is obvious that you need more then I can give you right now. But there is always later right, we are only seventeen."

I slowly walked over to his door "No, not everyone has time Edward."

**After Christmas vacation. **

I decided to go to school for my last weeks instead of staying at home or at the hospital. I pulled up to school in my old truck that I love and got out ready to say goodbye to everyone and bracing myself to see Edward.

I walked down the hall to my locker, but I took me a minute to remember my combination because of the drugs I was on. I looked up to see Edward making out with Tanya a girl I was always self-conscious around because she was hot and was always trying to get with Edward. Edward always told me I was crazy. I felt the tears running down my cheeks and at that moment Edward looked up and saw me. I swear I could see the guilt in his eyes before I turn and ran.

**Edward's Pov**

I felt sick about Bella's and my break up, but over vacation Tanya turned up and one thing lead to another and we were dating. I missed Bella the way she laughed, the way she smiled, and how she was just so innocent. I'm sure we would get back together soon, we did have all the time in the world.

I didn't see Bella for the rest of the week and I was slightly worried, maybe she was just sick. On Wednesday night after a date with Tanya, I walked in to see my dad silently crying with my mom.

"Is everything alright?"

"Son, please sit down" my dad said.

He looked at me and in a broken voice told me something that would change everything for me. "Edward, Bella passed away today, we are so sorry."

"What do you mean she passed away? She was fine last week?" I could hear the hysterical note in my voice.

My dad was sadly shaking his head " no she wasn't she had terminal cancer and asked me not to say anything, she found out about a month ago."

I couldn't believe anything he said. Bella was fine right? She seemed fine! Then I thought about the pale skin, the needing to know if I loved her, and her rapidly dropping weight.  
With my thoughts confirming my dad, I took off running anywhere hoping I would find her, eventually I collapsed and screamed hoping she would come back to me because I did love her damnit!

**Seventy years later.**

I lived a long time after Bella's death I went to college, became a doctor, but I never fell in love. Sometimes I could feel Bella there with me, like when someone left a baby at the hospital, I could almost hear Bella saying take her home, love her. So I did and my daughter Isa reminded me so much of Bella it hurt sometimes but I loved her, and she was my pride and joy. As I slowly fell asleep I could feel my soul slipping away.

I opened my eyes and looked down, and there was my 17teen year old body again! I ran my hand through my hair and it was all there! I looked up and saw what must be heaven's gate, and Bella standing beside it. I smiled and ran towards her and gripped her in a big hug.

"I loved you Bella even then, I loved you so much."

She let out a giggle, "I know Edward, I have been watching 70 years isn't that long up here."

She smiled up at me and I finally felt home, we turned and walked into Heaven's gate ready to spend eternity together.


End file.
